


I don't come cheap but the kisses come free

by tetsuskitten



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8661544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsuskitten/pseuds/tetsuskitten
Summary: How through acceptance and understanding, Kyoutani came to admire, respect and love Hajime.





	

Hajime’s best qualities had always been his kindness, his empathy and compassion. He knew who he was but he also knew that being that way meant he had to protect himself from people who would take advantage of it. That’s why he doesn’t take anyone’s bullshit. He demands respect, because you won’t get his otherwise. He prides himself on being a good role model and on continuing to be so because it helps him know his place in the world and help others on the way.

Like when Oikawa brought Kyoutani into the team and the other was pushing people away out  of fear. Fear that he didn’t belong. That people would look at him and not trust him. And Hajime got it, he did. And because he understood, he wanted to help, seeing as Kyoutani was doing nothing to help himself. The thing was he couldn’t just outright tell him on his shit. They weren’t that close to begin with and confronting him would just end up in a rage fit and maybe even a fight which was what he wanted to avoid.

He was surprised that through time Kyoutani challenged him to various physical activities. He was nothing short of competitive but Kyoutani was intense when he did things and that added a dangerous edge. In the end, Hajime won every time. And it wasn’t all is merit, he thought, because Kyoutani was hot headed and that meant being too rash, at times.

 

A few months after they met, Hajime believed they were getting closer. That Kyoutani respected him and, he let himself hope, even admired him. Hajime was never one who liked to be put on a pedestal though, and his main goal here was to bring out the real Kyoutani and contain the Mad Dog. He wanted to keep the strength and intensity, while adding the cooperativity that took to play with a team.

And in the spirit of helping Kyoutani without the other thinking he was a charity case, he began to ask him to do things together. Simple things at first, like asking.

“Kyoutani, wanna go run with me tomorrow?”

And the other was surprised at first, maybe even finding it suspicious because he wasn’t used to someone paying attention to him like that but he agreed nonetheless because he had an amount of pent up energy that wasn’t spent lightly.

It became a routine, going for runs in the morning, seeing the sky change hues, from orange to blue and the colors in between.

Sometimes, Hajime would treat them to early breakfast and Kyoutani got used to someone being close to him. The small touches, like shoulder brushes or pats or the rare touch of Hajime’s hand at the small of his back that, for some reason, made his heart beat faster and his thoughts get fuzzy, feeling light headed all of a sudden which wasn’t helpful at all since Hajime would grip him in a slightly more secure manner sending his head reeling and his mind into a confused state.

Kyoutani admired and respected Hajime, he knew this. However, the new feelings of trust and affection were surprising and the latter, he would say, terrifying.

He didn’t pay it much mind though because these days he was busier. He focused more on his studies, volleyball was getting better since he got along with people and listened to others advice, finding it helpful even. And there was Hajime, who somehow had come into his life and been by his side and didn’t let him stray to paths he’d gone to if he didn’t have someone to guide him through the right ones. He found that he felt thankful for Hajime’s presence.

Trusting Hajime also meant talking to him more about personal things he usually would bottle up and take out on whatever he could. It’s not like Hajime ever pushed him to say anything, but he was there…and he would talk about things that bothered him too which was encouraging. And Kyoutani didn’t want him to think he didn’t care. He liked to think they’d become good friends. That Hajime enjoyed his company as much as Kyoutani enjoyed his because no one had ever made this much effort and made him want to try to be better.

Turns out, he didn’t have to doubt that. Hajime wasn’t the most talkative person and they had that in common, but it meant he was always honest with his words, whether he was aiming for comfort or praise. Comfort made him feel like someone cared, even if it was just a “That sucks, but I’m here for you.”. Praise was new though, because he felt a kind of elation he hadn’t ever felt before. Like making Hajime proud made him even prouder.

He still couldn’t pinpoint what this feeling was and because there was only one person he could take his problems with the utmost trust to, he went to Hajime. He explained how he’d been feeling lately and Hajime listened with a curious and amused look. When Kyoutani finished, he looked to Hajime for answers.

“Well, you like them, that much is obvious. I wouldn’t say it’s a crush because it feels like more than that. I think that because you two are friends, and if they feel the same way as you do, it has a lot of potential to become something more.” Hajime smiled reassuringly and Kyoutani felt flooded with light and weightless as a feather.

“Are you going to tell them how you feel?” Hajime asked with a small smile.

Kyoutani, for once, wasn’t scared of being rejected. He trusted Hajime’s friendship was solid and wouldn’t be ripped from him just because his feelings were bigger than Hajime’s. He was still somewhat surprised to hear himself say, in such an easy manner, the words that would mark his confession.

“I just did.”

Hajime’s smile grew in size, displaying teeth and vibrant joyfulness.

“Is that so?”

Their eyes remained locked, challenging each other to move, the tension growing between them, thick like honey and just as sweet, but with an edge of playfulness.

“Do you want to see who the best kisser is?” Hajime dared.

“I won’t lose this time.” Kyoutani retorted.

Hajime laughed in delight and cupped Kyoutani’s jaw, leaning down to kiss him.

Maybe it was the promise of a new beginning or the continuity of how amazing it already was, but the kiss didn’t have edges. It was cut down from blossoms and new spring leaves, as soft as fur and sleep haze.

Every kiss is a victory because everyone gets to win.


End file.
